¿De princesa a sapo?
by thalybb
Summary: (DBSK/ SUJU/ SNSD/ 4MINUTE, BIG BANG etc.) basado un poco en la serie Kaichou wa maid sama...Que ocurre cuando dejas a un completo cero entrar a la vida de puros 10? Para ella, todo ese mundo era totalmente irrelevante, solo que algunas veces, por mas que lo intentes, escapar del destino es algo imposible.(disculpen cualquier error, soy nueva en esto)Lime/Lemon posible. Plz entren
1. Chapter 1

¿De Princesa a Sapo?

En una escuela de mucho prestigio, un lugar donde el más pobre tiene un Aston Martin del 2009, un lugar donde todo es belleza en su máxima exponencial, donde ni siquiera el sol pude mostrar sus rayos libremente, pues hasta la cantidad de luz ultravioleta que recibe el alumnado es medida por maquinas increíblemente costosas!

Creen ustedes que en semejante lugar, cuyo tamaño es probablemente el de una ciudad, con jardines llenos de plantas extremadamente extrañas y únicas, con un suelo de mármol italiano color rosa, con decorados en marfil y oro blanco, con los hijos de los mayores líderes de Asia e incluso Europa…en semejante lugar, podría entrar una chica absolutamente común y corriente? Tan común que podría ser confundida con cualquiera de la población y tan corriente que entre los mismos pobladores pasa desapercibida, pasa incluso desapercibida en su casa, donde no es más que la hermana menor, entre dos brillantes joyas, solo por ser hija adoptiva es la única que no merece ser tratada como sus hermosas hermanas. En una situación como esta, podrían salir fácilmente ilesos? Vamos a averiguar que tan especial puede ser un diamante en bruto

Japón, Tokio, nace una niña bajo el nombre de Ariasu, por circunstancias de la vida, la niña es hallada frente a la puerta de la casa de una de las familias más respetadas de toda Corea, pero encontrándonos en Japón, vamos a suponer que es la morada vacacional de dicha familia. El punto es que esta familia la consigue y por estar los medios de comunicación al tanto de este extraño incidente, deciden adoptar a la jovencita para no armar escándalos, solo que esa adopción estaría sujeta a sus propias reglas, nada de consentideras, en ese lugar solo sería una criada más, pero ante el mundo era la pequeña y muy afortunada niña adoptiva de la familia Park. Con el paso del tiempo, se fue mostrando una jovencita extremadamente aislada del medio social, con una personalidad algo extraña y un atractivo realmente oculto por una apariencia no muy llena de gracia, en pocas palabras…un verdadero patito feo…una mala envoltura.

Al pasar a esta familia, Ariasu pierde su nombre, para ser conocida como AhSun, era la menor en esa familia, donde habían dos hijas más, una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño claro, ojos color verde, llamada JeIn, cuya belleza natural la convertía en una de las jóvenes más lindas en Corea, sin estar en ese mundo del espectáculo, la otra era SunLee, una joven encantadora de naturaleza, ojos rasgados, sonrisa de revista, cuerpo de modelo, personalidad ejemplar, ambas con promedios sobresalientes, en pocas palabras, todos unos cisnes. Por otra parte, la pequeña AhSun, era callada, retraída, poco sociable, pocas veces era vista en los medios por su carencia de atractivo, apariencia desaliñada, cabello sin gracia alguna, todo en ella era de completa indiferencia para esa familia que no quería verla en absoluto, ella era el ser más detestable del hogar.

Entonces, viendo semejantes perfiles, creen ustedes que ella tiene oportunidad alguna en esa escuela donde la vanidad es el pan de cada día?

Con tan solo 16 años de edad, su familia decide enviarla a la escuela donde estudian sus hermanastras, es una gran oportunidad para llamar la atención de los medios, una chica tan insignificante era la perfecta carnada para esos hambrientos tiburones, sin importar que tendría que atravesar ella, cuáles serían las consecuencias de ese horrible traslado, el punto es que la enviaron sin considerar siquiera su situación. Ella era siempre muy cordial, por alguna razón parecía no importarle el maltrato que recibiese, su forma de ser era enigmática.

Un lunes, el reloj principal marcaba las seis en punto, sin embargo el desfile de autos lujosos en la entrada era digno de trasmitir en televisión, quien no querría ver semejante espectáculo, pero en una bicicleta una joven recorría la pista, sin escuchar el lenguaje coprolar que emitían los conductores y pasajeros, una gama de ofensas era el mejor modo para iniciar su mañana. Bajó la velocidad a su bici cuando encontró un lugar aparentemente seguro donde estacionarla, después de todo, en una institución como esa…quien usaría la bici? Pues ella entonces se convertía en la excepción, acomodo sus anteojos, tomo mucho aire para llenarse de energía y valor, debía enfrentar de alguna forma este nuevo reto, estaba claro que la vida era amable con ella, después de aproximadamente dos veces al día escuchar cómo fue encontrada y sigue viva gracias a la consideración de esa familia tan bondadosa y repetir esa historia cada vez que los medios la entrevistaban…que cosa más tediosa realmente, que esperaban? A la típica niña tonta que aguanta todas las ofensas y las reprime en su interior? Pues creo que entonces esta no es la historia correcta, nuestra protagonista es totalmente antagónica a esa idea.

Caminó como nunca, solo para encontrar que su salón estaba mucho más lejos de lo que imaginaba, tenía que cruzar tres mansiones más, dos pasillos y una infinidad de escaleras, para ese entonces su humor no era el mejor de todos, lo bueno es que debido al tiempo y las constantes entrevistas, estaba muy acostumbrada a fingir, era toda una diosa en ese campo, tan experta era que incluso se le hacía fácil interactuar con sus hermanastras y hacerlas creer que ella era la débil! A esto se le llama *Supervivencia del más fuerte *

La segunda bocanada de aire, ese día seria especial, acomodó sus anteojos preparándose para la odisea, cambió su expresión, a una más sumisa y padeciente y toco la puerta del salón, al escuchar el permiso del profesor pudo pasar, los murmullos y balbuceos no se hicieron esperar, la chica en su interior reprimía una enorme sonrisa, eran tal cual los imaginaba, superficiales, con apariencias de muy grandes pero si les hacían enfrentar el mundo real podrían caer devastados sin duda alguna, alzo la vista y procedió a colocarse junto al maestro

Si diga señorita que se le ofrece?-preguntó el apuesto profesor dando unos pasos hacia atrás disimuladamente, daba la impresión que ella era una enferma terminal o algo peor, un salón lleno de gente tan endemoniadamente superficial seria su mayor tortura definitivamente

Buenos días, mi nombre es AhSun! De acuerdo al horario que me ha sido entregado, creo que me corresponde ver clases en este salón"-respondió la chica con un dejo de timidez, una artista histriónica en acción

Ah, sí! Bueno, no estaba al tanto de su llegada, pero sea bienvenida, debo informarle que ese no es el uniforme, debe ordenar el correcto-argumento el profesor a lo que la chica asintió algo asustada, luego dirigió la vista hacia sus compañeros de clase, quienes murmuraban cosas entre sí, la mayoría de esas cosas eran burlas claramente audibles, no tenían idea que estaban tratando con una jovencita que desde pequeña debido a la negación que tenía esa familia donde cayó por desgracia por brindarle una educación adecuada, la llevaron a una escuela realmente humilde, que a ella le fascinaba, solo que en las noches se dedicaba a devorar todos los libros posibles que se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión, a esa altura ella probablemente estaba preparada intelectualmente mucho más que sus hermanastras, particularmente era buena en el área de manipulación y conocía a la perfección la lectura del lenguaje corporal, una cualidad propia del individuo que desea triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, de algún modo tenía que librarse de esa familia o no?

Disculpe profesor, pero no hay ningún sitio disponible para la nueva, creo que tendrá que buscar un asiento en algún otro salón-comento una de las chicas que se encontraban sentadas al frente, realmente lucia como una arrogante serpiente

No hay problema-dijo AhSun sacándose su mochila y colocándola a un costado de la puerta, cuando salió escucho las risitas de sus compañeros, no les prestó mucha atención, simplemente, camino por el pasillo, pregunto en varios salones pero en todos le negaban cualquier asiento, al llegar a la segunda planta, necesito de un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder dispersar de su mente la serie de malos pensamientos que llegaban de forma repentina, no le quedo de otra que tocar la primera puerta que se encontró, le pareció bastante extraño que un solo piso fuera usado solo para un aula, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, recibió el permiso de entrada y no tardo mucho en obedecer, al abrirla no presto mucha atención a las personas que se encontraban adentro, se dirigió directamente al profesor

Si que desea?-preguntó el mismo enarcando una ceja y viéndola despectivamente, ella por supuesto no reacciono ni nada similar, solo sonrió cordialmente, como era de esperarse, estaba entrenada para ser una muñeca de la sociedad

Soy nueva, en mi salón no hay suficientes asientos, no sé si en este salón tendrán alguno que sobre de casualidad-contesto ella, ya era un discurso aquello, lo llevaba repitiendo en todos los salones que había visitado, por supuesto, no se daría por vencida fácilmente, si subía un piso más estaba claro que no bajaría jamás ese asiento

Creo que te has equivocado de salón cariño, en este no hay nada de sobras-dijo una pelinegra realmente atractiva sonriendo de una forma burlesca con sus compañeros

Ese asiento del fondo! Alguien lo necesita?-preguntó la joven chica capturando su presa con la mirada –de verdad lo necesito, no es por mal, disculpen la molestia-repitió dispuesta a pelear su vida por ese asiento

Me temo que si está ocupado, no te das cuenta que ahí se encuentra la cartera de Tifanny?-preguntó una jovencita de rostro encantador, fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta que todos los que habitaban ese salón, eran seres hermosos, en lo físico, todos o por lo menos la gran mayoría de los que ella captaba en su espacio visual eran personas cuyo aspecto físico les podría hacer acreedores de cualquier espacio publicitario que deseasen…eran exactamente la clase de persona que ella más aborrecía, le daba asco la idea de esos seres cuyo exterior vale más que lo que puedan ofrecer a la sociedad, el esfuerzo requerido para aguantar las ganas de vomitar fue demasiado

Mianhe pero señorita Tifanny realmente necesito el asiento, no creo que su cartera se moleste demasiado porque me lo preste, le prometo regresarlo apenas acabe mi clase-suplico la castaña con unas nauseas cada vez más intensas

No! Mi cartera no puede estar en el suelo, me temo que tendrás que buscar en otro salón, acaso crees que puedes entrar a cualquier parte y suplicar porque te presten algo? Si quieres un asiento, baja y compra uno propio…ups! Lo olvidaba, tal vez no tengas dinero siquiera para estar aquí ensuciando nuestro suelo con tus mugrosos zapatos-contestó Tifanny tajante volteándole los ojos y cruzando sus larguísimas piernas, no tenía más de 18 años, pero su actitud era la de toda una arpía

Vaya!-murmuró la desaliñada chica soltando aire y observando disimuladamente a los chicos a su alrededor –estos son los futuros hombres que gobernaran el país…que esperanza-pensó volteando nuevamente hacia el profesor –lamento mucho haber interrumpido su clase, permiso-se disculpó –espero que su bolso no se lastime, lo digo por esa saliente que tiene la silla, si no me equivoco esa clase de metal puede dañar considerablemente el cuero y supongo que su bolso es de fino cuero negro, en fin, suerte!-exclamo dándose vuelta hacia la salida, escuchando a sus espaldas el alboroto que se formaba, las chicas levantándose en conjunto para rescatar el bolso

Llévate esta mugrosa silla contigo-gritó Tifanny alarmada salvando su bolso Prada de última moda

La castaña se dio vuelta y tomo la silla con resignación, ninguno de ellos se ofreció para ayudar, tampoco es que fuese necesario, una vez fuera del aula una sonrisa de gato se asomó en sus simplones labios –hay que ser demasiado estúpido para creer eso que dije! Teoría confirmada, las mujeres tan hermosas son estúpidas y superficiales…los hombres no se quedan atrás! Esta escuela será absolutamente una pérdida de tiempo, lo peor es tener que sacar un promedio inferior al de mis hermanastras, rayos que desperdicio de dinero-pensó alzando el asiento –mira esto, una silla de estas debe valer por lo menos dos meses de salario- su frustración interna iba resolviendo problemáticas a lo largo del camino, no prestaba atención a las burlas de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban merodeando los pasillos y es que quien podría prestar atención a esas palabras que probablemente ni siquiera comprendían su significado

Que decepción, son todos como marionetas, están llenos de ínfulas, los entrenan para asumir un rol, como si ya no bastase con esa linda personalidad con la que nacieron-pensaba observando las muecas de asco de las personas que le rodeaban –Me pregunto si tendré también oportunidad si entro a un circo, de seguro cobraría por ser mirada asi- Caminaba y el pasillo parecía algo interminable, cuan largo podía ser un simple trayecto, no es que fuese el fin del mundo

Frente a ella, venían caminando dos jóvenes, tras ellos dejaban una estela de luz, al cruzar sus caminos uno de ellos se detuvo y bajo su mirada para ver quién era la persona que se movía a su lado, pero la chica seguía en sus pensamientos, por lo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella continuaba, esperando algún día llegar a su aula

Nece…-el chico iba a decir algo pero su compañero le llamo

Vamos, tenemos que buscar los papeles del permiso para el festival de bienvenida-Dijo el compañero llamando su atención

Si claro, es cierto! Tenemos que comprar también los vestuarios e informar cual será el próximo cronograma-demasiado fácil para distraer, pero digamos que así era él, un joven emprendedor en todo el sentido de la palabra

La castaña luego de una interminable caminata, llego a su salón, respiraba agitada pero con disimulo, no podía dejar que esos sujetos en su salón siguieran con las burlitas

Señorita AhSun, no puede entrar al aula sin un permiso especial, debe ir a buscarlo, de lo contrario la anotare como inasistente- reprendió el apuesto profesor con una vena naciente en su frente, no soportaba que interrumpiesen su clase, era una falta de respeto total. La chica no se quedaba atrás, no podía tolerar semejante grosería, acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?

Con esfuerzo más allá de las capacidades humanas, sonrió y acepto tímidamente, salió del aula y ya estaba a punto de estallarle un centenar de venas en la frente. Ciertas cosas son intolerables en la vida, pues esta era una de esas cosas, ella no merecía ser tratada de esa forma tan grosera, ya tenía suficiente con los "compañeros" que se gastaba, además de eso, estaba completamente segura que le harían alguna bienvenida estúpida de esas que suelen hacer en escuelas de nuevos ricos, no podía bajar la guarda bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero en ocasiones así, se preguntaba si habría sido tan malo permanecer con la verdadera familia que le engendro en lugar de estos déspotas explotadores que le habían tocado. El caso es que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la típica cenicienta, que se sentaría a esperar que su familia escogiese al mejor pretendiente para ella…que va, para eso ya había bastantes avances en las leyes, no permitiría que esos locos la dominasen como esperaban

Antes de seguir su paso, se sentó un momento al pie de la escalera, no podía ya ni respirar, rasco su cabeza y la hundió entre sus piernas, debía pensar como haría para borrar las cosas tan absurdas que en tan pocas horas ya atravesaba, de seguro la reprenderían y le prohibirían salir y eso era un lujo que ella no podía darse, alzo su mirada y de frente, se encontraban subiendo cuatro chicos realmente atractivos, ella solo se puso de pie y los vio de reojo. Ellos ni se inmutaron, continuaron su camino, nada de perder el tiempo, ninguna de las personas presentes estaba dispuesta a malgastar un segundo de su tiempo.

La chica continuó su ruta, bajo todos los escalones faltantes, su libertad no la perdería bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Esperó aproximadamente diez minutos sentada frente a la oficina principal, ya que la secretaria se encontraba aparentemente muy ocupada, ella comenzaba a perder la paciencia. El colmo fue cuando entro un chico para solicitar un permiso y se lo tramitaron inmediatamente, no podía ser posible que la tratasen así de mal, eso ya que era un abuso, no sabía si desmayarse o armar un escándalo, cualquiera de las dos opciones le podrían costar realmente caro. Apretó con fuerza los puños y se acerco al elegante escritorio, quedando de pie justo al lado del chico que había recién obtenido su permiso.

Disculpe señorita *primer golpe* de verdad necesito que me otorgue ese permiso, no puedo entrar a mi clase sin él, soy nueva, ya me han pasado suficientes cosas hoy, por favor…mi familia es demasiado estricta y no puedo permitirme decaer en los estudios-dicho esto lanzo una mirada llena de nostalgia, la mujer se quedo paralizada, esos ojos tenían algo diferente, algo nunca antes visto en esa institución….pureza.

Jovencita, debe esperar un segundo, el permiso tardara en tramitarse, el último fue entregado al joven y tengo esperar que traigan los otros, espera solo cinco minutos-recomendó la mujer bajando la guardia, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba AhSun, en fin, ya estaba preparada, tendría que ingeniárselas entonces para no perder su libertad, se dio vuelta cabizbaja y se dirigió a su asiento, por lo menos ahí tendría tiempo de pensar un poco, tomo asiento y soltó un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos, agotada, había perdido casi una hora en esa mañana de una forma absurda. Nada positivo quedaría en su mente ese día

Hija ven aquí!-le llamo nuevamente la secretaria, AhSun abrió los ojos inmediatamente, asustada, no sabía si se había quedado dormida o algo, pero no, nada que ver, solo había pasado un segundo, se apresuró en llegar a la mesa de la mujer y la observo ansiosa –Ten, el chico dijo que esperaría por los nuevos pases!-dijo entregándole el permiso para que pudiese entrar a su clase, la chica lo tomo incrédula, no podía concebir eso, alguien estaba siendo amable con ella, luego de esa tormenta de ofensas, alguien la estaba tratando finalmente como un ser humano

Se dio vuelta, buscando por doquier al sujeto que se salía de la norma, de seguro era un sujeto maltratado y renegado como ella, probablemente eso era alguna trampa o por ahí estaba la cosa *si señores, es paranoica y obsesiva nuestra extraña protagonista*, pero nada de eso, no había nadie, salvo un apuestísimo chico sentado, con un libro entre sus manos, parecía mayor que ella, evidentemente era un sujeto con mucha clase, su postura corporal, su elegante forma de llevar el uniforme, eran esta clase de rasgos lo que delataban a este sujeto, cuyos cabellos castaño claro, casi amarillos caían de forma grácil enmarcando unas facciones que parecían cinceladas. Era uno más del montón, pero no podía obviar que trampa o no…él le estaba salvando la vida

Disculpa-le llamo ella colocándose frente a él con mucho recelo

Si?-atendió el joven con una voz armónica y melodiosa, alzo la mirada, era precioso en realidad, pero no había causado el mínimo sentimiento en nuestra protagonista, quien aún sospechaba de su amabilidad

Gracias por el pase!-dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y sonriendo

No hay problema, espero no tengas problemas con tu familia-respondió el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa y regresando a su libro

AhSun lo observo unos segundos más, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de él, pero no había tiempo que perder, por lo que salió disparada de la oficina *que se imaginaran el tamaño de ese lugar no?*

Ese chico…es un idiota-pensó ella recordando su rostro-lo que tiene de lindo, seguramente lo tiene de estúpido, mira que venir a creer en mi aparente sufrimiento jejeje, yo lo sabía, debía ser actriz!-corrió a una velocidad increíble por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de su aula –listo, aquí está el pase profesor-dijo entrando como si no hubiese gastado ni un cuarto de energía –sería posible, si no es mucha molestia, presenciar su clase?-

El obstinado profesor tomo la nota entre sus larguísimos dedos, la ojeo y luego la bajo

Me temo que si, pase adelante señorita, al fondo se encuentra su escritorio y por favor, para la próxima…está terminantemente prohibido interrumpir mis clases-dijo mientras ella asentía y continuaba su camino, el profesor se dio vuelta y continuo escribiendo garabatos en la pizarra, que obviamente era ultra sofisticada, de un material mejor que el acrílico, se podía escribir en ella con cualquier material y al finalizar la hora se borraba sola, gracias a un sofisticado mecanismo que traía instalado.

Ella llego a su objetivo y se acomodó finalmente en su asiento, pensaba que este momento no llegaría jamás. Se dispuso a tomar notas, sus compañeros la veían como un fenómeno, ya que todos usaban sus ultra sofisticadas laptops o equipos de grabación, ella solo traía una linda libreta color café con unas flores bordadas, no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar una laptop y mucho menos se rebajaría a pedirle a esa extraña y déspota familia que le comprase una, como mínimo le recordarían eso por el resto de sus días, ya era más que suficiente con tener que escuchar que era adoptada y debía dar gracias a dios por ello. Tomó todas las notas posibles, el tema era demasiado sencillo, ya que la materia se le daba fácil, era historia universal, apenas estaban entrando en la etapa de las cruzadas, los cambios que habían provocado a nivel continental…En esta institución veían historia universal tres veces, para asegurarse que pudiesen adquirir la mayor cantidad de conocimientos culturales posibles. En su corta edad, AhSun ya había leído al menos 200 libros, sin ninguna dificultad, adoraba eso, pero lo que más le gustaba era la psicología, por su alto contenido de control persuasivo, descubrir que podía manipular a las personas cual marionetas, le causo una fascinación inigualable, ella era una maestra en ese campo, pero se le daba mejor adoptar conductas, formar estructuras de personalidad, podía ser tanto una chica sumisa y obediente, hasta una real chica independiente e incluso podía asumir la personalidad de una fría dama de la alta sociedad, cualquier rol quedaría corto para ella, era poca, casi ínfima la cantidad de personas que realmente podrían decir que conocían a la verdadera AhSun

Pero por el amor de dios, y que hacen enseñando algo tan básico en un primer día de clases, ya deberían ir avanzando un poco más, se supone que a estas alturas deberían tratar la comparación de la situación actual, un poco de la formación de las guerras y su causa a nivel histórico, estos incultos jamás aprovecharan los conocimientos que les son dados, rayos que problemático es estar rodeada de tantos niños lindos, me siento como la única aguja normal dentro de un saco de agujas de oro

Por suerte, la clase acabó al cabo de una hora, no había perdido nada en realidad la chica, pues ya conocía el tema perfectamente, asi que se preparó para ir nuevamente en bici a su casa. Salió de su gran salón y arreglo un poco su vestimenta, por suerte ese día saldrían temprano, ya que tenían que organizar todo para la bienvenida a las actividades académicas, al parecer un extraño festival que solían realizar ahí, algo que por supuesto ella probablemente no asistiría, tenía mejores cosas que hacer *Además de esto, ella no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagarse la entrada -_-UUU*

Llego en cuestión de minutos al patio de la institución, su bicicleta seguía milagrosamente intacta, cosa que parecía un milagro, probablemente se debía al hecho que ese lugar era tan poco servible que nadie veía la necesidad de pasar por ahí. Subió a su bici y se preparó para ir a casa nuevamente.

El trayecto fue maravilloso, ella gozaba esa libertad, mientras menos atractiva era, menos problemas debía enfrentar, ella tenía sus razones para ocultar su verdadero ser, no deseaba convertirse en sus hermanastras ¿qué lógica tenía ser una belleza por fuera, acaso eso sería eterno?, si asi fuese, tampoco quería ese premio, lo mejor que tenia era su personalidad, libre e independiente, ansiosa por conocer el mundo y lo suficientemente cautelosa como para saber hasta dónde debía extender sus alas. Ella a pesar de su fuerte coraza, escondía una faceta que pocos lograban encontrar. En definitiva, ella no era muy amiga entonces de la idea de fijarse en alguien por su aspecto exterior. Lo único que esa chica deseaba, era algo muy complicado de conseguir, hace mucho tiempo había perdido toda la fe por encontrar a sus verdaderos padres, a fin de cuentas, que ventaja traería encontrar a aquellos que la abandonaron, la dejaron a su suerte, como si de una muñeca se tratase, de un viejo trapo sucio, que se puede desechar. Su sueño más anhelado era ser completamente libre, poder viajar y expandir sus alas sin depender de esa tortuosa familia. En el camino avanzaba dichosa, atravesar un enorme parque natural la hacía sentir muy cerca de su meta. Paso llena de dicha junto a un árbol y dejo escapar una enorme sonrisa, el viento acariciando su rostro, la hacía olvidar todo, solo pensaba en la deliciosa dicha, de poder estar fuera de esa cárcel haciendo algo que le gustase con el corazón.

Pero todo día tiene un anochecer, por ello, su felicidad no podía ser tan prolongada, ya estaba en la entrada de la enorme mansión Park, un lugar rodeado de inmensas extensiones de áreas verdes, un enorme arco al estilo griego era el punto de entrada para dirigirse a los terrenos de la casa, atravesando un largo puente rodeado a sus alrededores por unas cristalinas aguas llenas de bellos peces, los dorados rayos del sol impactaban directamente contra esta hermosa agua, haciéndola lucir como un espejo lleno de gracia, pero ella no prestaba mucha atención a aquellos detalles, muchas cosas ya había vivido en esa familia, por lo que nada era nuevo, salvo tal vez…ese gesto! Por primera vez la trataban como una verdadera persona, sea quien sea ese chico, seguramente algo debía ocultar. Pero eso era lo de menos, ella no lo volvería a ver, en esas condiciones, fue solo un momento más.

Se apresuró a estacionar su bicicleta y corrió con su bolso hasta llegar jadeando a la enorme puerta de la mansión. Tocó el timbre, ya que no le tenían confianza como para darle un juego de llaves, ni tampoco planeaba pedirlo. Le abrieron la puerta, un alto caballero, no era tan mayor, se veía muy apuesto y confiable. Era el jefe de los empleados, su nombre *Choi KagMin*

Buenas tardes señorita AhSun-saludo con mucha cordialidad, el era una de las pocas personas que cuidaba de ella, la conoció cuando tenía apenas 3 años, una pequeña a su parecer encantadora, por lo que, es el único en esa mansión que ella puede tratar de una forma segura

Buenas tarde oppa!-respondió la chica soltando su mochila en el suelo –que día más rudo, si hubieras visto eso, todos me veían como un bicho extraño, parecía una enferma con lepra-dijo la chica haciendo una mueca similar a la de los chicos de su colegio

Dios nunca quiera eso, está usted muy joven señorita, al igual que ellos, no preste atención a esas pequeñeces-dijo el caballero recogiendo el bolso de la chica –debe presentarse en la sala, la señora la está esperando, no escuche las cosas que le diga señorita, usted sabe que…-

Descuida, te aseguro que se todo lo que va a decir, lo único que me interesa escuchar es el final de la conversación, cuando dice "puedes retirarte a tu habitación"-imitó ella a la señora de la casa, provocando una ligera sonrisa en las comisuras labiales de KagMin

La chica soltó un respiro largo y se dirigió pausadamente hasta la sala, que era ciertamente una obra de arte, con cuadros hermosos por doquier, una ventana panorámica con vista al hermoso jardín principal, una mesa de roble en el centro, que cargaba unas finas tazas europeas llenas de té inglés, habían unas bellas sillas Italianas que rodeaban la mesa, en las cuales se encontraba la señora de la casa y a los costados, las dos princesas del hogar.

Buenas Tardes señora-saludo AhSun haciendo una reverencia –buenas tardes unnies- saludó a las chicas con la misma cortesía

Toma asiento-ordenó la mujer, que no era fea en absoluto, llevaba el cabello negro, corto y refinado, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo. Su figura era esbelta y femenina, propia de una bailarina de ballet, aunque era evidente que no era ninguna jovencita, se mantenía bastante bien.

Ambas hermanas abrieron sus ojos y siguieron sigilosamente el trayecto de AhSun

Ok, si fueran animales en serio me preocuparía, siento que saltaran sobre mí en cualquier momento-pensaba la chica con rostro de preocupación

Cuéntame niña, has causado algún problema en tu primer día en la refinada institución DongShee?-preguntó con su fría voz la mujer, al tiempo que grácilmente llevaba la taza de fino té hasta sus labios y lo saboreaba

En absoluto, he sido lo más prudente posible, para mantener el honor de esta prestigiosa familia-respondió AhSun con amabilidad, pero la verdad es que por dentro se privaba de la risa –si supieras bruja, que me tarde una hora en llegar a la primera clase jeje-pensó macabramente

Tu simplemente mantente en la sombra que has permanecido toda tu vida, el honor y prestigio de esta familia queda en nuestras manos-Alegó SunLee con mucha calma en su tono de voz

Como usted diga señorita-asintió la castaña, cediendo fácilmente a lo que ordenaba su hermanastra –de tal palo tal astilla, si la madre sale zorra, que podía esperar de las hijas?-este pensamiento fue de gran profundidad

Bien, retírate de aquí, puedes ir a tu habitación, recuerda que debes cenar a las 9, después que nosotros terminemos-recordó la mujer mientras la chica hacia una reverencia y se marchaba de la sala

Vieja bruja, por suerte no como con ellos, de lo contrario me daría una soberana indigestión de tan solo ver esos rostros tan….estoicos-pensó ella asqueada e indignada-que desagradable y falso es el mundo de la gente rica-

Caminó hasta el fondo de los pasillos, junto a las escaleras, había un pasillo mas, donde se encontraba una pequeña habitación que debía ser usada como desván, pero no era necesario pues la familia había decidido que ese era el mejor lugar para esconder a la chica, Al fondo, en la cima de las escalera se encontraba el cuadro donde salían todos los miembros de la familia, la hermosa mujer sentada en el sofá, las dos hijas a su costado y el padre de pie tras ellas, con rostros perfectos, intachables.

AhSun entrecerró los ojos y le volteó la cara con recelo a ese cuadro, viró su vista al frente y continúo caminando hasta lo más profundo, donde la esperaba una pequeña puerta de madera, muy sencilla, ella abrió y se adentró a su recamara, que era pequeña, pero por lo menos tenía su propio baño y algunas ventajas que ella nunca pasaba desapercibida, cada día tendría algo bueno y si no lo tenía, ella misma lo crearía. Colocó su cuaderno sobre la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su mesita de noche, por el espejo, vio el reloj de pared y luego suspiro

Falta poco, cada vez…falta menos-dijo sacándose los anteojos y viéndose al espejo


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia esta realizada sin fines de lucro, sin intención d ofender a los personajes que le conforman en la vida real, es solo por distracción, la idea es mía y agradeceré cualquier opinión al respecto, sin mas que decir, disfruten la lectura y gracias de antemano.

Pd: cualquier error, o palabra que consideren ofensiva, me disculpo XD.

El día paso, la noche igual, dando entonces pasó a una nueva página en el libro de la vida. Los primeros rayos solares comenzaban a bañar las calles de Seúl, muchas personas ya se encontraban abriendo sus establecimientos, la institución comenzaba apenas el desfile de las elegantes limosinas, en la zona especial, se encontraba parqueada únicamente una solitaria bicicleta. La chica caminaba libremente por los alrededores, aun faltaba una hora para su primera clase, como todas las mañanas, se había saltado el desayuno, todo con el fin de evitar encontrarse con su adorable familia.

Tomo asiento en una cómoda banqueta que se encontraba en un área verde, no podía mentir, ese momento realmente lo estaba disfrutando, cerró los ojos para permitirle a la brisa y la naturaleza deleitarla con su espléndida y embriagadora sensación, los abrió nuevamente cuando escucho un ruido y dirigió la vista hacia arriba, en la terraza pudo visualizar a un joven, estaba demasiado alto y obviamente no detallaba del todo al susodicho, pero definitivamente era uno más de esos superficiales, el chico observaba el horizonte, la brisa mecía sus cobrizos cabellos hacia adelante, lucía realmente atractivo o por lo menos un buen lejos tenía. AhSun analizaba aquella expresión y sin darse cuenta el tiempo comenzaba a pasar, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ese caso, repudiaba su belleza, pero estaba segura que ese chico estaba triste.

Pero que hace aquí una cosa tan espantosa afeando nuestra institución?-exclamó una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos, el chico que se encontraba arriba se dio vuelta ignorando por completo la situación, ella bajo la vista para ver de qué se trataba ahora, eran solo un par de chiquillos, que por supuesto no podían perder la oportunidad de molestarla

Desde cuando dejan entrar vagabundos a mendigar? Acaso la vigilancia está decayendo?-preguntó otro de los amiguitos cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con malicia

Que maricones son!-pensaba la chica sin auricular palabra alguna, se colocó de pie y tomó su bolso –Chesohamnida-dijo haciendo una reverencia, dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ahí

Dime una cosa espanto, como es que entraste aquí? Acaso tu madre se revolcó con alguno de los….-pero se quedó en completo silencio al ver tras la chica a dos jóvenes de pie

Cuida tus palabras!-dijo el joven a espaldas de la chica, esta se dio vuelta y lo observo, la sorpresa vino cuando reconoció al sujeto que estaba hablando

Él?-pensó contrariada –juraría que lo he visto antes, pero donde?-se preguntaba sin entender absolutamente nada

Lo lamento mucho Eeteuk hyung!-se disculpó el joven –solo estaba bromeando con la nueva-trató de suavizar las cosas

Esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita, a ver si aprendes a tratar a una mujer, esa clase de cosas dejan mucho que pensar-reprendió Eeteuk haciendo un gesto de negación

Y este que mosca le picó? Porque me está defendiendo? De seguro intenta ganar puntos entre los otros chicos, quiere quedar como una persona noble…que patético!-pensó AhSun viéndolo todo sin entrometerse en ningún momento –genial, ganará fama a costa mía y ni siquiera podre obtener beneficio alguno de eso…bingo-planeaba retirarse y nuevamente fue interrumpida –demonios, que molestia-pensó dándose vuelta para escuchar al que le hablaba

Señorita, por favor disculpe las imprudencias de este jovencito, no sabe lo que dice!-Comentó el otro joven que se encontraba junto a Eeteuk

Por supuesto que lo sabe-soltó ella sin poder evitarlo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le hacía imposible reprimir palabras ante semejante farsa –pero descuide, no he prestado atención a sus palabras, supongo que es algo que no debe sorprenderme tanto, que tengan buenos días sunbaes-dijo educadamente bajando la cabeza y alzándola de nuevo, luego aprovecho para marcharse

Eeteuk la vio alejarse y luego dirigió la vista hacia su compañero

No me parece correcta la forma en que me respondió esa niña-murmuró el otro apuesto joven cruzando sus brazos –al parecer no se dio cuenta con quien estaba tratando-

Eeteuk sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo –es mejor así compañero, es mejor una respuesta natural que una estereotipada, no creo que esa jovencita lo hiciera con mala intención, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, ella fue agredida y es normal que se sienta mal por ello- sus palabras estaban tan llenas de tranquilidad, que su compañero bajo inmediatamente la guardia, este chico tenía una esencia especial, no era esa clase de personas que a simple vista puedes odiar

Ustedes caballeros, retírense a sus aulas y les pido por favor, que no molesten a esa jovencita, no estamos aquí para discriminar a las personas, estamos para formarnos como futuros líderes-dijo el joven de cabellos miel para seguir con su camino junto a su compañero

Esa estúpida, por su culpa tenemos problemas con Hyung! Ya me las cobrare con esa…. "chica"-dijo el rabioso joven viendo con recelo a los dos hyungs alejarse

AhSun no podía creer que apenas a las 6:30 ya comenzaban a ocurrir cosas extrañas, es que acaso estaba destinada a vivir experiencias tan absurdas durante su adolescencia, bien, ya no tenía tiempo para perderlo con pequeñeces.

Llego a su aula y para su sorpresa se encontraban sus hermanastras ahí con un grupo de chicas, conversaban algo referente a clases de ballet, como era de esperarse, SunLee y JeIn seguían el legado de su madre, una talentosa bailarina de la alta sociedad.

Pero es que acaso es personal? Por el amor de dios, que mas? Esperar que las hermanas cuervo ataquen-la chica entro y fue directamente a su asiento, colocó el bolsito sobre su pequeño escritorio y se acomodó una gancheta en el cabello

De verdad esa chica es tu hermanastra? Es horrible, como fue que tu madre con ese elegante sentido de la moda que tiene, acepto adoptar ese pequeño ratón de biblioteca?-preguntó una jovencita de cabellos largos y castaños, que caían en unas agraciadas ondas, su rostro tenía una gracia particular, pequeños ojitos que se veían risueños, unos grandes pómulos, y una piel ligeramente bronceada.

No seas tan dura Sunny, ella puede tener sentimientos, además tengo entendido que la gente fea puede llegar a ser muy rencorosa-comentó en susurros perfectamente audibles otra jovencita, cuyo rostro no era precisamente el más atractivo, pero tenía una de las familias más fuertes en el país

JeIn lanzó una mordaz mirada hacia AhSun quien ni siquiera las estaba observando.

Ella no es nadie en nuestra casa, ni tampoco es nadie aquí, no se preocupen por su presencia, simplemente hagan la idea que no la ven, a fin de cuentas, ella es prácticamente invisible-soltó SunLee sin emoción alguna en su rostro, parecía un lienzo de lo despampanante que era su belleza

AhSun cerró los ojos, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas palabras, desde que era una niña sus hermanastras la trataban asi, hasta que llego un punto en el cual se hiso inmune a estos daños. Desde muy joven, había comenzado a odiar la belleza externa, por lo cual flageló su reflejo y oculto todo su ser, sin darse oportunidad de ser una más de esas personas lindas…entendió que la belleza…aniquila al corazón

No es que yo quiera tampoco ser notada aquí-pensó la jovencita abriendo nuevamente sus pardas orbes y tomando su lápiz

Disculpa, no sabes si el profesor Jin pasó por aquí hace unos minutos?-preguntó un chico haciéndola levantarse rápidamente y observarlo contrariada, el chico tenía un rostro precioso, ojos rasgados y cabello negro ébano, con un atractivo flequillo cayendo de medio lado, traía el uniforme con algunos botones abiertos, la chaqueta al descuido y pues, todo un príncipe, uno mas

No ha pasado por aquí-respondió ella recostando su cabeza nuevamente en la mesita de su puesto, la cortesía la dejaría para después

Rayos, realmente necesito encontrarlo, porfa si lo ves dile Junsu lo busca si?-pidió sonriendo con dulzura

Escucha no sé donde se…-planeaba responderle mal, pero no había motivo, el no le había hecho absolutamente nada, estaba simplemente haciendo lo que nadie hacía…hablarle –Si lo veo le diré que lo buscas-respondió finalmente con educación

Gracias linda, te debo una-dijo el risueño ángel finalmente dejándola en paz –oye por cierto, creo que no habrá clases en este salón-

Ah? Bueno, muchas gracias-dijo la joven castaña levantándose, al parecer cuando cerró los ojos, logro abstraerse tanto que se había quedado sola en el salón, tomó sus cosas y salió, pero algo no estaba bien, algo paranormal estaba ocurriendo.

Dime, eres nueva verdad? No te había visto nunca por aquí, que te parece el lugar? Verdad que es fabuloso-preguntaba el chico, quien era mayor que ella, pero su forma de ser…hacía pensar todo lo contrario -_-UUU

Si y no-respondió sinceramente la castaña caminando sin prestar mucha atención al joven –que molestia, lárgate-su mente trataba de evadir al persistente muchacho

Como que no? Acaso ha ocurrido algo? Que te hace odiar nuestro colegio?-preguntó curioso el chico mientras seguía los pasos de ella

-_- es idiota o qué? Será que vive en otro planeta? Porque rayos no deja de molestarme, acaso planea algo? Aishhh es tan persistente, quien le dijo que yo quiero hablar con él?-la chica deseaba golpearlo o por lo menos colocarle una gran cinta adhesiva en la boca –No me acostumbro aun al entorno-respondía todas las cosas con la mayor brevedad posible

Ohhh ya veo, así que vienes de otra institución, que genial, yo también estudie en otros lugares antes de llegar aquí, mi familia viaja constantemente, pero esta es la institución donde llevo más tiempo, créeme, con el tiempo te gustará-confesó Junsu lleno de animo

No he viajado nunca-admitió ella sin detener su andar apresurado –porque? Que es lo que quiere?-se preguntaba AhSun confundida –tienes idea de donde será la clase?-

Si, lo más probable es que todos estén reunidos en el auditorio, ven, te mostrare donde es-se ofreció amablemente el chico sin eliminar la radiante sonrisa de su rostro

Por qué?-preguntó la chica finalmente bajando la velocidad de sus pasos –No sabes ni siquiera mi nombre, porque me estas ayudando? Porque me hablas?-en su rostro dejaba ver la confusión que la embargaba

Que? Pues porque me caes bien-respondió sincero el chico –por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, cómo te llamas?-preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho la chica

Ehhhhhh? ….acaso tiene problemas?-no podía creer que eso en realidad estuviese ocurriendo, este muchacho en que planeta vivía, pero pese a eso, le inspiraba confianza, algo en su interior le decía, que Junsu era alguien que terminaría conociendo mucho mas –Mi nombre es AhSun-respondió finalmente bajando la guardia

Ohhh, lindo nombre, bien AhSun Shi, este es el auditorio, mucha suerte, nos vemos!-dijo alegremente el chico mientras le daba la espalda y la dejaba sola frente a una gran puerta de madera pura

O.o? Que cosa más extraña, pero por lo menos no fue un pesado insoportable, supongo que ese tal Junsu debe ser alguien más humilde por este lugar, hablando de eso…..que extraño, cuando lo vi, no podía dejar de pensar en delfines-analizó la chica visualizando en su cabeza el rostro de Junsu y el sonido de un delfín de fondo con algunos efectos marinos


End file.
